L'éternel Amoureux de l'Art
by EveJHoang
Summary: Il était une fois un homme qui aimait un artiste.Un jour,l'artiste mourrut,et l'homme erra,cherchant celui qui serait assez passionné pour le captiver.Il le trouva, 207ans plus tard... OS AU léger parfum citron


**Titre: **"L'éternel Amoureux de l'Art..."

**Auteur: **Eve J Hoang...

**Paring: **SasuXNaru et, vous allez me taper, mais NaruXOthers...

**Rating: **M...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent vaguement à Masashi Kishimoto, mais, par les temps qui courent, on n'est plus sûr de rien... qui vous dit qu'en fait il n'a pas fait une fanfic avec les persos de Toriyama, et qu'il a changé les noms ensuite ? =D L'histoire est totalement et entièrement à moi...

**Note: **Allez, pour me marrer, devinez qui est le premier amour de Naruto, ici ? ^^ Ah, et désolée, je pouvais pas écrire cette chose (qui est supposée être un conte de noël, mais connaissant mon amour débordant pour cette date, étonnant déjà que personne ne soit crevé -') sur _Yesterday_ des Beatles, mais c'est quand même cadox pour toi ^^

Tout frais sorti de mon cerveau, à la minute, quoi ^^

.

_Pour **Pilgrim67**..._

_._

_._

**_"L'éternel Amoureux de l'Art..."_**

.

.

Il était une fois un homme, ni foncièrement bon, ni vraiment méchant, ni riche, ni pauvre, ni beau, ni laid, qui vivait dans un lointain pays d'Europe.

Dans son royaume, la vie de la capitale était bercée de somptueuses fêtes, jour et nuit, sans cesse, et les plus grands talents des royaumes d'Europe venaient s'y donner en spectacle.

Cette ville avait vu naître et mourir, vivre et disparaître nombre d'artistes dont les noms perdureraient des siècles encore, sans jamais s'éteindre.

L'homme avait toujours vécu ici, dans la même ville, le même quartier. Il aimait assister aux réceptions dans lesquelles on daignait l'inviter, il aimait écouter les filles chanter dans les bordels, et les hommes ivres s'essayer au piano.

Un beau jour, on se mit à parler d'un nouveau talent, un si jeune homme que cela paraissait invraisemblable. Pourtant, son nom était sur toutes les lèvres, et la cour s'était entichée de lui.

Lui, le favori de l'Empereur.

Alors l'homme, qui avait toujours aimé la musique, sans vraiment savoir en jouer, tomba sous le charme de son talent.

Jamais il ne manquait une représentation, et, pendant quelques années, lorsque l'artiste emménagea dans un petit appartement quelque peu miteux, il loua la chambre du dessus, l'écoutant, chaque jour, travailler sur de nouvelles pièces, de nouvelles commandes.

Jamais il ne lui adressa la parole.

Il ne faisait que l'écouter, sans jamais se lasser.

Il l'aima de loin, l'enfant chéri tombé en disgrâce, qui ne cessait jamais de donner son âme et sa vie à son art.

Puis un jour, il mourut.

On dit que ses amis l'avaient empoisonné à l'arsenic, mais lui savait.

Il savait que l'artiste était tombé d'épuisement.

Il avait trop donné, trop travaillé… trop aimé son art.

A sa mort, l'homme quitta sa petite chambre miteuse.

Il quitta le quartier, il quitta Vienne, et l'Empire d'Autriche.

Et il voyagea.

Un soir, l'homme tomba, de fatigue et de froid, perdu dans une forêt de l'Est lointain.

Il crut qu'il mourrait là, abandonné, oublié du monde, lui qui avait passé sa vie à aimer, aimer si fort la musique, et qui avait découvert l'Eden dans les partitions d'un virtuose.

Mais un ange le sauva.

Un ange, ou un démon, il se le demanderait encore, longtemps plus tard.

Des siècles plus tard, à vrai-dire…

La créature était belle, d'une splendeur à couper le souffle. Sa silhouette éthérée apparut comme par enchantement, comme tirée de la brume du soir, et les rayons de lune dansaient sur sa longue chevelure couleur de crépuscule.

Son corps était fin, et sa peau, clairsemée d'étoiles, ressemblait à la neige fraîche qui couvrait les branches.

D'entre ses lèvres, la parole la plus anodine semblait le plus divin des chants, alors l'homme se dit qu'elle venait sans doute le chercher pour l'accompagner dans les bras de l'artiste qu'il avait tant aimé.

Elle ressemblait à un ange, oui.

Elle lui demanda s'il craignait de mourir.

Il répondit qu'il voulait écouter de la musique, encore et encore.

Elle comprit.

Cet homme ne craignait pas la mort, non. Pas plus qu'il ne craignait la vie.

Non, cet homme-là n'était qu'amour.

Cet homme-là ne vivrait que pour l'art.

Alors elle lui fit don d'immortalité.

Leurs corps se lièrent là, dans la neige glaciale, sous le couvert des arbres, sous les cieux étoilés, et, à l'instant crucial, elle le mordit, et lui demanda de faire de même.

Il obéit.

Au matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il était seul.

La créature était partie.

Il ne la chercha pas, ne pleura pas de n'avoir rejoint les virtuoses disparus, il continua son voyage.

Bien vite, il s'aperçut qu'il ne ressentait plus ni épuisement, ni faim.

Qu'il ne vieillissait plus.

Un jour qu'il passait devant la vitrine d'un barbier, il remarqua que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, s'éclaircissant jusqu'à devenir d'un bleu pâle, effrayant.

Lui qui avait pourtant presque trente ans lorsque la créature le mordit, paraissait jeune et fringuant.

Lui qui n'était ni beau, ni laid, ni grand, ni petit, pas trop gros, ni trop maigre, voyait sa silhouette et ses traits s'affiner avec le temps, il séduisait d'un regard quiconque posait son regard sur lui.

Sa voix, pas plus exceptionnelle qu'une autre auparavant, se changea en un ténor suave, et ses rares éclats de rires se firent aussi doux qu'une sonate.

Le temps passa, inlassablement.

Il parcourut le monde entier, découvrant les forêts d'Asie, les déserts d'Afrique, pour enfin aborder les côtes d'Amérique, sans jamais croiser quiconque qui lui ressemble.

Il attendait, inlassablement.

Cherchait, sans jamais trouver, le génie qui saurait à son cœur égaler la perfection de celui qu'il avait aimé, bien longtemps auparavant.

Aujourd'hui encore, plusieurs siècles après sa mort, il entend sa musique, tous connaissent son nom, tous se souviennent… mais lui seul l'avait connu mieux que l'Histoire.

Et, inlassablement, il attendait.

Il entendait.

Combien l'avaient joué, combien avaient apprit ses partitions par corps et par cœur, sans jamais parvenir à recréer la même magie qu'il faisait naître en lui, chaque jour, chaque soir, en composant ces mêmes pièces dans une chambre miteuse d'Autriche.

Il était une fois un homme qui souffrait de la présence d'un fantôme dont tous se souvenaient le nom et l'art, mais dont personne n'avait la passion de génie.

Oh, comme je souffre encore, plus de deux siècles plus tard, de n'être mort de froid dans un hiver de Slovaquie…

Le monde a changé, tant changé.

J'ai tout vu.

Les miracles.

La technologie.

Les guerres.

Comme j'ai haï le monde de ne m'avoir laissé partir…

Moi qui connais les affres d'une souffrance qu'aucun homme ne peut connaître, moi qui ai vu deux guerres mondiales, moi qui ai aimé, si fort, tant d'amis, d'amants, d'inconnus, et qui les ai vu mourir…

Moi qui suis incapable de les rejoindre, que je sois brûlé, percé, pourfendu, tranché, éviscéré… rien ne m'atteint.

On m'a poignardé une fois.

Pas une marque. Je n'ai rien senti.

Moi qui ne peux pas tomber malade, pas de cancer, pas de cirrhose, pas de saloperie vénérienne, pas le moindre rhume… j'ai pourtant tout essayé.

Tout vécu à l'excès, pour oublier que je vis encore, et que tout le monde meurt autour de moi.

Prématurément.

Il suffit que nos corps se mélangent, et votre vie s'en retrouve écourtée.

Et nos corps finissent toujours par se mélanger, si vous m'approchez de trop près.

Vous ne pouvez pas rester un simple ami sans finir dans mon lit.

Vous ne pouvez pas me regarder sans finir dans mon lit.

A moins que je ne vous voie pas, et que vous n'osiez m'approcher.

Malheureusement, il y a toujours au moins une ou deux personnes qui osent, chaque soir, inéluctablement attirés par mon corps, par ma voix… des armes redoutables.

Vous êtes des papillons, fragiles, éphémères, je suis une éternelle flamme.

Vous vous brûlez les ailes sous mon regard impuissant, et, frappés de malchance, d'un quelconque mauvais sort, vous finissez par mourir.

Accidentés, assassinés, que vous glissiez dans votre baignoire ou sur du verglas, que vous étouffiez dans une avalanche, que vous traversiez la rue au moment où une voiture passait, ou que vous vous jetiez d'un toit parce que vous ne trouvez plus de saveur à l'existence depuis que je vous ai quitté…

Je vous ai tous tués.

Que ce soit dans trois heures, trois jours ou trente ans, vous mourrez… et ce sera de ma faute, uniquement.

Vous étiez tous trop jeunes pour partir, pourtant…

Dans quelques jours, nous toucherons à la fin d'une décennie. La neige recouvre les trottoirs, les toits, les rues sont illuminées de lueurs de fêtes depuis un mois, et les cœurs sont en liesse.

Les sapins se couvrent de lucioles lumineuses, de guirlandes duveteuses et de boules colorées.

Demain matin, les enfants trouveront leurs présents avec plaisir, et ce soir, vous goûterez tous de mets succulents dans une vaisselle spécialement sortie pour l'occasion, dans un décor foisonnant de rouge, d'or, de gaieté.

Mais je ne suis pas comme vous.

Je n'ai ni parents, ni femme, ni enfant.

Je suis de ceux qui passeront le réveillon seul, devant un vieux film déprimant, après avoir commandé chinois, italien ou McDonald's.

Je suis de ceux qui n'auront ni cadeau, ni sourires, ni baisers.

Il n'y a pas de guirlandes chez moi. Pas de sapin. Pas de succulent dîner.

J'exècre ce jour de liesse, car cela fera exactement deux-cent-sept ans cette nuit qu'une créature dont je ne sais rien et que je n'ai jamais revue m'a redonné vie.

Grâce à elle, je suis jeune et beau, et je vivrais éternellement, si je n'ai pas de chance.

J'ai eu deux siècles pour m'instruire, je suis devenu un puits de sciences et d'histoire, un érudit.

J'ai apprit le piano, le violon, le violoncelle, et quasiment tous les autres instruments qui composent un orchestre, pour pouvoir faire revivre sous mes doigts le chef d'œuvre de l'homme que j'ai aimé.

Même si son Art n'avait nul besoin de moi pour passer à l'immortalité.

Je suis devenu poète, écrivain, critique, changeant sans cesse de nom, relatant sans cesse les évènements autour de moi.

Moi qui n'ai jamais rien oublié.

Pas un détail de mon quotidien ne manque, pas une phrase que j'ai lue, entendue ou dite… deux-cent-trente-cinq années de vécu, gravées dans ma mémoire.

Et les sentiments que je préfère encore écrire sont ceux de la musique.

J'ai aimé un homme qui est mort pour elle.

Je serais donc celui qui la fera revivre éternellement.

J'ai décidé de me faire parfois romantique, sublimant le laid, ou cynique, salissant le beau… mais la musique est tellement plus que cela.

Elle est la seule que je ne peux faire mentir par des mots.

Je l'ai écoutée sous toutes ses formes, dans les opéras, les bars underground, dans les rues et les couloirs de métro…

Vous seriez étonnés de voir comme, souvent, elle sonne tellement plus vrai dans un immonde taudis que dans un merveilleux palais.

J'ai cherché, inlassablement, j'ai cherché…

Celui qui saurait se consumer de passion sans rechigner.

Celui que je pourrais aimer comme j'ai aimé, il y a deux-cent ans, celui qui mourrait pour l'Art, de la même façon que j'ai survécu.

J'ai cherché, si longtemps…

Et j'ai trouvé, il y a cinq ans.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant, à peine quatorze ans.

Issu d'une riche famille du domaine des affaires, il n'avait pas tant à se soucier de leur monde, puisqu'il n'était que le dernier-né.

Non, lui, il aimait jouer.

Accoudé, torse nu, à mon balcon, dans un froid mordant pour lequel je demeure inattingible, je regarde les gens passer, les retardataires, les fêtards, qui rient et se réjouissent sans s'apercevoir qu'un bicentenaire les envie.

Une cigarette à la main, un scotch dans l'autre, mes deux péchés-mignons, je songe encore à ce soir-là.

C'était un gala de bienfaisance donné par son entreprise, tout le beau New York y était convié, moi compris.

Lui, cadet de la famille, ne faisait qu'errer dans un monde auquel il aurait dû appartenir. Son aîné et son père ne cessaient de vouloir le présenter à des notables dont il n'avait cure, et sa mère ne faisait que sourire doucement, absente, une énième coupe de champagne dans les mains.

Alcoolisme mondain.

Engoncé dans un coûteux costume entièrement noir, ses cheveux sombres impeccablement coiffés, il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

Puis il a posé les yeux sur le piano, et a demandé à pouvoir en jouer.

Comme si c'était la seule chose au monde qui pouvait compter.

Aussitôt la première note échappée, il changea.

Ce n'était plus un garçon terne et ennuyé, non. Il brillait de passion.

Sa moue méprisante se mua en sourire léger, ses traits se firent tendres et, dans la grâce divine qui émanait de son corps, il devint beau.

Même son regard, si sombre, semblait refléter les étoiles et le soleil à la fois.

Tout comme celui de ma créature d'autrefois.

Il suintait la douceur et la mélancolie, il se consumait d'amour dans les plus ardentes flammes.

Sa mère, soudainement revenue parmi les vivants, versa une larme discrète, qu'elle laissa couler.

Il jouait pour elle, je le savais.

Elle était belle, éthérée, avec un sourire si chaleureux et tranquille qu'il ne pouvait qu'apporter la paix dans l'âme.

L'enfant aux doigts de fée, aussi tendre avec le clavier qu'on l'aurait été avec une amante, si dévot devant son Art, fascina toute l'assemblée.

Quand à moi, je me laissais porter.

J'avais trouvé.

Enfin, après tant d'années, je l'avais trouvé.

Celui qui saurait être assez passionné pour que je puisse l'admirer.

Celui qui jamais ne me demanderait de choisir entre la musique et lui.

C'était il y a cinq ans, jour pour jour.

Je l'ai aimé, le temps d'un nocturne… puis il est parti.

Je ne l'ai jamais revu, depuis.

Cinq ans à écumer les soirées mondaines, à guetter son nom dans les journaux les conversations…

Néant.

J'aimerais tant l'entendre encore jouer… ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois.

Tant pis.

Revêtant un pull de cachemire noir, je décide de sortir faire un tour, et, accessoirement, de m'acheter des cigarettes.

Et peut-être ramener quelqu'un, qui sait.

J'ai été la cause de tant d'agonisants, dans cette vie trop cruelle pour les mortels, et trop vide pour les immortels… un de plus ou de moins, quelle différence, à présent ?

Dans un bar, trois-cent mètres plus loin, je fends la foule de fêtards mondains sans famille pour acquérir trois paquets de Marlboro.

Ma meilleure amie, avec sa sœur Whisky, que je commande par la même occasion.

Une jeune femme, accoudée au comptoir, me fait de l'œil avec insistance. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle risque.

Tant pis.

Elle est belle, la peau blanche comme neige dans la pénombre tamisée, les traits fins, élancée.

Ses yeux couleur d'émeraude divaguent légèrement, son maquillage charbonneux tient pourtant bon, malgré la moiteur ambiante.

Je lui demande si elle est droguée, elle répond qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Elle a du caractère, et un regard triste qui en dit long.

Elle ressemble à ma créature de Slovaquie…

Quand je lui demande ce qui est arrivé à son sourire, elle répond que son colocataire ne va pas bien. Qu'il a perdu sa mère il y a un an, jour pour jour, que son père l'a foutu à la porte, alors il a eu envie de venir oublier, s'oublier, dans ce bar, deux rues plus loin.

Elle ragea contre un père qui ne disait rien quand son aîné ramenait des catins, mais qui, comprenant que son second fils préférait les hommes, choisissait de le renier, ne lui envoyant qu'une pension tous les mois pour qu'il ne reparaisse pas.

Cela me rappelait l'histoire d'un enfant prodige, devenu favori d'un Empereur, puis que la cour avait délaissé…

Puis, arrivés chez moi, elle cessa de parler, pour ne se consacrer qu'à mon corps.

Ses mains, longues et fines, chaleureuses, parcourent mon corps froid sans pudeur en de légères caresses, le dénudant peu à peu.

Sage de son expérience, elle mène la danse, et pour la première fois, je me prends à désirer avec autant d'ardeur que je ne le suis.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour, rien qu'un plaisir bestial qui nous prend aux tripes, une volonté fébrile de s'oublier dans le corps d'un autre, de laisser couler les larmes que nous avons gardé pendant des heures, des jours, ou des années.

Elle hurle de plaisir à s'en arracher la gorge, se tordant d'extase entre mes bras avides, et, parfois, un éclat de rire lui échappe, semblable à un sanglot.

Je reste doux avec elle, tandis qu'elle me frappe sans hésiter alors que ses doigts devraient la faire souffrir pour chaque coup qu'elle m'a donné.

Ce n'est plus de la baise, c'est une bataille, une troisième guerre mondiale menée sans merci, au creux de mon lit ravagé, explosant dans le fracas de nos deux cœurs détruits.

J'ai perdu ceux que j'ai aimés.

Elle aussi.

Sans la moindre gêne, elle me prend, ou se laisse prendre, dans les plus tortueuses positions.

C'est sale, et c'est bon.

C'est une façon d'aimer un inconnu, quand on n'a plus rien d'autre…

La tête entre mes cuisses, ses lèvres purpurines m'encerclant étroitement, elle plonge dans le mien son regard enflammé.

Allongée sur le tapis, les jambes enserrant mes hanches ondoyantes, sa longue chevelure rose étalée tel un halo de lumière autour de son corps gracile, elle laisse une larme rouler.

Me chevauchant, ses ongles me griffant le torse sans pitié, elle sourit.

Tendrement.

Comme si je n'étais pas qu'un amant d'une nuit.

Contre le mur enfin, la jouissance atteignant son paroxysme, elle hurle un nom.

Mais pas le mien.

Je vous avais bien dit que son regard en disait long…

Affalée dans mon fauteuil, ses jambes nues négligemment passées par-dessus l'accoudoir, une cigarette à la main, elle ressemble à une œuvre d'art.

Vous savez tous combien j'aime l'Art.

Vêtu seulement de mon jean déchiré datant du premier Woodstock, je nous sers deux whiskies.

-Cet appartement est bien trop grand pour un homme seul, entonne t-elle de sa voix de velours. Nous pourrions largement y vivre, à trois…

-Il n'y a que deux chambres.

-Je prends la deuxième, à toi de voir si tu as envie de partager mon coloc' ou pas…

Traçant une ligne de poudre blanche sur son poignet, elle me la propose, je la prends.

-Qui a dit que je voulais de vous ici ? demandais-je, narquois.

Elle rit.

Son rire n'est plus un sanglot, mais une chaleureuse mélodie.

-Je sais qui tu es, et ce que tu es, dit-elle. Il m'a parlé de toi…

Je fronce les sourcils. Qui donc ?

-Tu es comme moi, un éternel amoureux de l'Art. J'aime la littérature, et vous, la musique. Il t'a vu, tu sais. Il y a cinq ans, au gala de charité. Tu le regardais avec tant de dévotion, de fascination et d'amour… et tu étais si beau… tu es exactement tel qu'il t'a décrit. Il n'a jamais su qui tu étais, mais il n'a jamais pu t'oublier…

Avant que je n'aie le loisir d'assimiler ses paroles, une sonnerie retentit.

Elle décroche son portable, murmure quelques mots, avant de raccrocher, paniquée.

-C'était mon coloc'. Il est dans la rue, à côté du bar. Il fait une overdose…

Vif comme l'éclair, je lui lance ses vêtements, enfile mon pull et mes chaussures, et nous sortons en courant, oubliant même de fermer la porte à clé.

La ruelle à côté du bar est sombre et déserte, seul un vieux chat miteux règne en maître sur quelques poubelles, et, au sol, une silhouette recroquevillée.

Trop maigre, trop jeune, même pas encore vingt ans, il se convulse violemment, insoucieux du sol crasseux sur lequel il traîne son jean troué et son cuir râpé.

Les lèvres closes, le regard vide, il n'appelle pas à l'aide, il agonise en silence, dans le noir, attendant que la Mort vienne le faucher à l'heure où le père Noël livre un tout autre genre de cadeau.

Oui, c'est Noël, ce soir, et voici mon présent.

Il a les cheveux noirs, et la peau pâle.

Ses traits ne sont plus méprisants, il n'a plus le temps de s'ennuyer.

Son corps émane toujours la même grâce divine, et pourtant…

Il a mal.

Ses prunelles sombres désertées par les étoiles…

Mon petit prodige d'il y a cinq ans.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, je me penche vers lui, suivie par ma nouvelle amie, et lui demande, comme il y a deux-cent-sept ans :

-Est-ce que tu as peur de mourir ?

Il lève son regard sur moi.

Comme il est beau, à cet instant, aussi beau que ce soir-là, lorsqu'il jouait, aussi beau que lorsque sa mère pleurait.

J'aimerais le garder avec moi pour l'éternité, puisqu'éternité il y a…

J'aimerais pouvoir lui faire l'amour chaque nuit, jamais je ne saurais m'en lasser, de ce corps, de ces yeux noirs…

De cette passion.

-Je n'ai plus personne pour qui jouer… répond t-il, la voix tremblante.

Sa voix, même dans son état, reste un poison à la saveur douceâtre.

Lui qui est si beau, saurait-il le devenir plus encore dans mes bras ?

Cet homme-là ne craint pas la mort, non. Pas plus qu'il ne craint la vie.

Cet homme-là n'est qu'amour.

Pour sa mère, pour son Art…

-Joues pour moi, alors…

Et pour moi.

Il acquiesce, un sourire vague aux lèvres.

Ses yeux, si ternes dans son agonie, laissent passer une étoile filante.

Lorsqu'il se réveillera, je serais encore là.

Je ne serais pas parti.

Je pourrais le toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, encore et encore…

Sans craindre qu'il n'en meure.

Car il ne mourra jamais.

Nous ne mourront jamais.

Elle a raison, mon appartement est bien trop grand pour moi seul. Nous y vivrons bien à trois.

Eternels amoureux de l'Art…

.

.

**oO°OoOwari...oO°Oo**

.

.

Alleeeez, vous devez bien avoir deviné QUI DIABLE

est le mystérieux premier amoureux ^^

.

Cigarette ? =)

.


End file.
